Oh Green World
by Mr.Tunnels
Summary: Premier trait, essaie sur une fiction d'un livre que j'ai dévoré et que je continu à manger chaque jour. 'Tunnels' de Roderick Gordon. Je reprend les mêmes personnages : Eliothe, Drake, Chester, Will, Célia, les jummelles et les styx, sous terre.


Oh Green World

**Chapitre Un :**

Eliothe marchais tranquillement entre les appartements crasseux du centre-ville en regardant les feuilles des arbres tomber gracieusement sur le gravier. Laissant les feuilles à leurs vies de feuille, elle s'engagea dans une ruelle étroite pour rejoindre le boulevard mais se retourna dès qu'elle tourna le coin.

-Hey ma poupoule, dit donc bonjours tant que tu y es, lui cria un des trois ivrognes qu'elle venait d'apercevoir.

''**Espèce de conne se dit-elle en pensant à un plan pour se sortir du trouble. Bon, si je cours vers les autres ruelles je risque d'en rencontrer d'autre et je serai encore plus dans la marde. ( ._.)''**

L'homme qui l'avait interpelé se redressa et commença à avancer silencieusement vers la jeune fille qui lui faisait dos. Les deux autres imbéciles avaient un sourire méchant sur les lèvres.

''**Mais je ne peux pas quand même les affronter ici, je risquerais de me blesser, surtout que je n'ai pas mon cell… ( T.T)''**

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir celui qui avait écrasé une bouteille de bière dans un bruit qui paraissait gigantesque comparé au silence précédent.

-Non mais a quoi tu pense gros tas, lui dit-elle sur un air de mère poule, t'aurais pu te faire mal avant que je t'éclate la gueule.

-Que… Quoi ?

Les soulons partirent d'un rire tonitruant pendant de longues minutes avant de se calmer.

-Ouais ouais, et qu'elle armée !

-Ah putain, change de dicton sa fait attardé venant de toi, lui lança-t-elle

-Espèce de pute.

Redressant la tête d'un coup avec un regard noir dans les yeux, elle laissa tomber son sac à dos par terre puis sorti un grand tube ovale avec une poignée au bout.

-Hey regarde chef, brailla un des hommes, elle a un bâton.

-Bande de crétin, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

D'un geste expert elle prit la poignée et d'un coup sec elle décrivit un arc avec le tube vers le sol. L'étui se détacha sous la force centrifuge dévoilant un canon gris et qui miroitait sous la lumière de la lune. Elle redressa le canon culasse en le pointant droit devant elle et commença à avancer vers l'ivrogne le plus proche. Pétrifié sur place par la vue de l'arme, il resta sur place en tremblant de tout son corps, regardant l'éclat terne sur la métal. Après quelque pas de la jeune fille, celui-ci se trouvais juste entre ses deux yeux qui essayais pitoyablement de se rencontrer pour mieux voir. Elle releva l'arme vers la toufe de cheveux au dessus du front et appuya sur la détente en faisant disparaitre ce dernier puis abaissa de nouveau le fusil.

-Ne me…

-Tuer pas c'est ça ? Mon Dieu, tout le monde répond cette phrase. C'est vraiment lassant…

Elle baissa l'arme et continua son chemin. Les autres ayant fuient depuis longtemps, elle ne se soucia plus de rien et continua son chemin vers l'hôtel situer au coin du boulevard. Eliothe rangea son précieux joujou dans son sac après avoir repris l'étui. Elle monta les quelques marches puis ouvris la porte. En traversant le hall, un groom la suivi et lui ouvra la porte de l'ascenseur. Habituée, elle lui laissa son sac et regarda les portes se fermer. Comptant les étages un à un, elle perdit encore une fois le compte vers 50 et du attendre en jouant avec une mèche rebelle. Arriver au dernier étage, elle ouvrit les portes puis prit son sac posé par terre.

''**Jamais je ne comprendrai comment ils font… ( -_-)''**

La porte du petit vestibule s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur son frère qui l'attendait.

-Faut vraiment installer un système numérique sur l'ascenseur, dit Eliothe exaspérée.

* * *

Eliothe se réveilla en sursaut en entendant les oiseaux qui sifflaient en passant devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle prit son oreiller et le mis sur sa tête pour atténuer le bruit.

''**Mais sa marche jamais ce truc… ( *3*)''**

Se levant d'un pas lourd, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre grande ouverte, prit la petite manivelle et la tourna dans le mauvais sens.

''**Marde... ( -_-)''**

Après l'avoir correctement fermer, elle sortit de sa chambre et entra dans le vaste salon qui comprenait la cuisine aussi. Regardant la petite table coincer entre la télévision et le sofa double, elle remarqua à peine les fruits fraichement coupées et les rôties encore chaude poser dans une assiette avec des petits pots de beurre de peanut que son frère avait soigneusement préparé. Il y avait même une petite note posé sur la manette de la télévision. En prenant cette dernière, Eliothe remarqua enfin le festin qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle se leva et couru jusqu'à l'immense fenêtre derrière la télé. Elle regarde la petite manivelle, se rappela de qu'elle coter elle l'avait tourné dans le mauvais sens dans sa chambre puis la tourna. Regardant la fenêtre en face d'elle de l'autre gratte-ciel, elle prit une grande inspiration

-MMMEEERRRCCCIII FFFRRREEERRROOO !

-De rien, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai lue ta lettre, depuis quand tu travaille là ?

-Bah j'avais une belle vu sur notre loft alors j'ai accepté l'emploi.

-Et au juste c'est quoi comme job ?

-J'répars des ordinateurs.

-Okay, bon là faut que j'aille à l'école. On se voit ce soir !

-Bye-bye !

Regardant sa sœur ouvrir la fenêtre encore plus, il sourit.

''**Pas encore… ( ._.)''**

S'éloignant de la fenêtre, elle prit son petit déjeuner puis prépara son sac à dos. Elle alluma la télé pensant la fermer et du attendre que la petite lumière rouge arrête de clignoter pour pouvoir la refermer. Après être sortit de la douche elle prit une chemise noire et blanche lignée et des jeans avant d'allez chercher son ipod mauve flash qui était connecter a son ordinateur pour le faire charger. Elle le fourra dans sa poche après avoir méticuleusement démêlé les écouteurs qui était supposément sensé rester normal puisqu'elle les avait placé droit sur son bureau.

-Je dois être maudite à matin, se dit-elle à voix haute, la fenêtre, les écouteurs...

Eliothe mit son sac sur son dos mais ne trouva pas l'autre attelle qui était resté coincer dans son dos. Après plusieurs minutes elle réussit enfin, elle prit ses écouteurs avec des petites têtes de mort avec des oreilles de lapin.

-Vraiment trop cute !

Elle les mit dans ses oreilles et prit son ipod. Celui-ci s'ouvrit sur une petite fenêtre avec des chiffres et une case.

''**C'est quoi déjà mon code… ( ._.)''**

Composant des numéros au hasard, une petite bulle apparu sur l'écran

I P O D B L O Q U É

'' **... ****( T.T)''**

-JE ME SUIS LEVER DU PIED GAUCHE A MATIN !

* * *

Chester regardait les nuages d'un air pensif sur la petite colline derrière l'école ou les autobus arrivaient un après l'autre pour débarquer les élèves. Il ne faisait aucun mouvement et avait les yeux fixé sur le nuage au dessus de sa tête. Si on ne le connaissait pas, on aurait pu croire qu'il était mort sur place, mais les habitués lui faisaient à peine attention comparé au aux petits nouveaux qui le regardaient fixement en se disant entre eux.

-Putain, il est attardé ce type.

Le mort leva soudain son bras droit avec l'index à l'horizontale. Un petit perroquet rouge ardent vint se poser dessus et le regarda fixement.

-Hey mon beau, t'a faim à matin?

Celui-ci le regarda encore plus intensément et puis s'envola vers le dernier étage de l'école. Il se pose sur le rebord de la seule fenêtre situé au milieu du bâtiment puis resta percher là en attendant son maitre qui ne devrait pas tarder à le nourrir. Chester se releva en entendant le pas doux des souliers sur le gazon et aperçu Eliothe qui remontait la pente en prenant tout son temps. Derrière elle, toute une petite troupe les regardait avec de gros yeux ronds.

-On dirait que tu fais impression sur les nouveaux cette année Chester. Va falloir que tu déménage Poupou chez vous.

-Oh... mais il aime tellement la petite cage que je lui ai fais!

-Mais emporte-la avec lui en même temps!

''**Duuuh ( ._.)''**

-Mouais… je ferai sa l'année prochaine…

-Ouais ouais, tu as dit sa l'année passer…

- ( *3*)

-Arrête ! Tu sais que je peux pas résister à ton regard cute!

-( *3*)

-AAARRRÊÊÊTTTEEE !

Sans jamais remarquer la petite troupe qui continuait à les regarder, ils continuèrent de parler et de se chamailler. Tout à coup la troupe commença à avancer silencieusement vers eux. Pas à pas ils remontaient la petite colline sans que les deux adolescents ne s'en rendent compte. Quand ils ne furent qu'à un mètre, Chester arrêta subitement de parler et se retourna tranquillement en parfaite harmonie avec Eliothe. La petite colline devint plus silencieuse que les quelques secondes qui se retrouve après que quelqu'un ait déchiré son fond de culote. Si quelqu'un aurait vu la scène, elle aurait surement ressemblé à…

**( O.O) ( O.O) ( O.O) ( O.O) (?_? )**

**( O.O) ( O.O) ( O.O) ( O.O) (?_? )**

**( O.O) ( O.O) ( O.O)**

-CCCCOOOUUURRRTTT, hurla Eliothe avant de débouler la bute.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien, mais regarde pas derrière toi !

''**Pourquoi j'ai dis sa, maintenant il va regarder… ( -_-)''**

Il regarda par dessus son épaule et aperçu les jeunes qui lui couraient après avec les mêmes yeux vides depuis le début.

-Ah putain, se dit-il, Eliothe c'est des zombies!

Regardant toujours derrière lui, il ne vit jamais le directeur qui avait été alerté par les cris des deux ados. Il ne vit pas non plus que Eliothe venait de freiner sec et la petites bandes non plus. Après de longue minutes de plaintes et de pleurs de la part des jeunes qui s'étaient complètement éclatés sur ceux qu'ils poursuivaient, ils se levèrent et restèrent bien droit devant la forme la plus haute d'autorité dans leur petite vie, le directeur général.

-Mais que ce passe t-il ici…

-On peut tout expliquer, dirent Chester et Eliothe en chœur.

-VOUS DEUX DANS MON BUREAN.

'' **Je me suis vraiment lever du pied gauche… ( T.T)''**


End file.
